Love Sucks
by Skelegirl
Summary: Blinking, she quietly touched her tingling lips. Suddenly treason didn't seem so bad. Marceline/Bubblegum.
1. Chapter 1: We've

Hehehehe.. Hugo V sure as hell gave me reason to do this. Thank you! Also, this is dedicated to my recently passed away German Shepard, Axel. He was the best. This also doesn't have a romance-y ending to it. Kinda sad.

Gosh, *sighs* I love you reviewers as much as Marceline loves Bubblegum. Please review and help me get better, cause I seriosuly rush things!

Disclaimers: Nope.

* * *

Bubblegum wringed her hands as she ventured thurther into the nightosphere. The air was humid, and stank of sweat and blood. She heard the angry swears of the disgusting canniballistic pig-like demons below her. Bubblegumgum shrank back.

She also wondered why she was in here, too. Bubblegum was a princess, and a princess should be safe off in her castle, not in a dingy underworld. Seriously.

Bubblegum walked across a bridge that was once a spine of some huge beast, then jumped on platforms from tops of skulls. Normally she was be unconcious because of fear at this point, but something was driving Bubblegum foreward. Marceline.

A few weeks ago the pink princess received a letter, that was one a journal entry, by the looks of it. Once Bubblegum read that accursed letter, her realization of the vampire changed. Drastically.

Bubblegum needed to talk to Marceline about this, because a topic like this shouldn't be left undiscussed! _Meaning, she gave me that note on the day she left for two-year reign of the Nightosphere. _Bubblegum thought with a kick to a nearby purple pebble.

As a skull wobbled underneath her feet, Bubblegum suddenly realised something. Why am I going down here? _It's prolly one of her stupid pranks again, like always. So why? Why! Because she probably sent the same letter to everyone in Ooo to pick fun at you! Do you know what happens to lesbian queens!_

The monarch groaned as a war raged between her consience and her heart. Again, the taboo topic of Marceline always caused this. Bubblegum continued her trek down a steep slope, that smelled of ganache and wet dog.

She could also feel the air beginning to feel hot, packed together and smelly. Peering through the smoke that ribboned throughout the rather large cavern, Bubblegum saw red demons and skeletions waiting in a huge line.

"I wonder what they're waiting for?" She wondered to herself aloud.

_"Me," _A obviously female voice whispered in her ear. Jumping, The monarch take the flight or fight challenge, her mind full of ideas to save herself. But when she saw the Vampire Queen herself, the stubborn voice in her throat died insantly.

"Marce-Marceline?" Bubblegum gasped hoarsely, and stumbled backwards, only to hit a wall

"In the undead flesh!" Marceline laughed, then sobered and continued. "and why did a little princess thing like you wander down here? Mission for conquest? Search and destroy?"

"No! Er... Marceline! We need to talk about..." Bubblegum fished in her pocket for a minute, then grabbed the thin sheet of notebook paper. "this!"

At the sight of the sheet the Vampire Queen paled considerably, despite the fact she was as pale as could be. "Oh... er, that."

"Yeah, Marceline! And why was it sent the day before you went down here? Lemme' guess, to _hide_?"

The vamp groaned. "God, do I have to sum it up. You know why,"

Bubblegum blinked officially stumped. _A prank! Oh boy, was I stupid. She sent me that because she- Shut up Bonnibell!_

The candy princess sighed. Might as well play it safe. " A prank?"

Marceline slapped her face in annoyance. "No, Bonnibell, it's cause I have the hots for you! You're totally the opposite of what i'd naturally perfer, but you know, opposites attract, and stuff..."

Bubblegum gaped. Why was she being so open? "It is not okay to like girls!"

Marceline scoffed, and shook her head. "And you don't?"

The pink girl growled angrily. "You don't know anything about me!"

Marceline laughed, and did a somersault in the air. "What? That you pay more attention to my _breasts_ then to Finn's muscles? And how about when the Leaf Prince asked you to marry him? You were dating for three months. But no, you just wanted to be close to his _sister_, whom you spent more _time_ with. And let's not forget him finding you and his lil' sis in the closet; aka seven minutes in heaven,"

Bubblegum glared at her. "Those are accusiations," She replied tensely, the air thick with anger and unspoken words.

She scoffed. "Yeah right, Bonnibell!"

The princess continued to glare, but said nothing. This is because, those words that flung from Marceline's mouth once again confused her insult conveyor belt. Yes, they were in the closet, and it was one kiss, and Bubblegum was wonderous, and his sister was kind and understanding.

"We are getting off track. What makes you so sure that it's going to be alright? That I will forget in two years? You are wrong, Marceline, to think that liking girls is okay, because it's _not_. If they find out, they send you to a facility to turn you straight again!"

The vampire queen stopped in mid-somersault to look Bubblegum, her fangs poking through her grin. "What? You gonna tattle, Bonnibell? I'd like to see you try! After all, nearly the whole land of Ooo knows how much you enjoy avoiding me, and to get me embarressed. This is going to be one of your little tricks, right? Plus, who can take down a vampire queen? _And who can just read a piece of paper, and believe it?_"

Flabbergasted, Bubblegum reeled back. "Then why claim your feelings for me?"

Marceline smirked mysteriously, and began to take to the sky. "Y'know, this reminds me of a soap opera when I was a kid," she reminesced. "Classic Romeo and Juliet. I'm just waiting for you to be undead, then we can truly be together. No fake."

_Ugh, she changes her moods like a madman sometimes. _Bonnibell wondered what this not-so-cryptic message meant. "Then we can't be together Marceline. Because when I decide to die, i'm giving up all my DNA to a new-and-improved Goliad so she can rule the kingdom."

The words made both the girls sad. One mentally, and one physically.

"Yeah... another _life_," Marceline mumbled.

"Come on, we'll both be safe. _I'd_ be renounced off my throne. _You'd_ be killed or banished." Bubblegum murmered sadly.

Turning away, Bubblegum began the trek home, expecting Marceline to go the opposite way. Instead, Marceline grabbed Bubblegum, and kissed her full on the lips.

At this unexpected turn of events, the princess opened her mouth in a gasp, making a easy gateway entrance for Marceline's tongue. A few minutes passed, with a stunned pink girl with pleasure-able shivers going down her spine, and a pale girl making do with what she got.

Strange emotions bubbled within Bubblegum. The sudden desire to kiss her back, and the need to just stand still and hope she's done. But before she could act on any of these choices, Marceline parted from her.

"Erm, so yeah, gotta fly," and without even looking back, took to the steamy crimson sky of the huge cavern. Bubblegum was left there standing like an idiot.

Blinking, she quietly touched her lips. Suddenly treason didn't seem so bad.

* * *

Ugh, please review. I love this pairing, and would ADORE to write more, but i need feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

_(Okay, okay, I just want to say Adventure Time season one is so righteous, I wish I could upload it all and let ya'll see it for free! Because ya'll are all so sweet, with you motovations and helpful tips. Everyone, this is for **you**.)_

So... eleven reviews I get for a tiny oneshot. Now, ya'll don't deserve that. "ONE CHAPTER! Ca'man" you say. "I'll do it" I answer.

Disclaimered.

* * *

The rest of the week, spent in the pink safety of the Candy Kingdom, was rather dull. Thankfully Bubblegum didn't notice this, for her mind was wrapped up around that intimite moment in the Nightosphere.

Her lips constantly tingled, and she sometimes phantom-tasted red. It bothered her, that after a kiss she'd take off. That put a damper on their trust.

_I can't believe she did that,_ Bubblegum thought as she scribble another equation in her lab.

The lab was her sanctuary, where bookcases that went to the ceiling were filled with ways to turn the dead alive, and how to create life (with a price; thus Goliath). The desks were in a organized clutter, tubes fiiled with strange liquid.

This was where a day ago she expiremented with herself, to find out if she really did like boys. Of course, the expirement came out wrong; she was bad at dancing around with chemistry and estrogen, and a tad bit of testosterone.

It was all because of a PlayCandy magazine she glanced at in a ice cream store. The row wasn't covered by a slat, unlike all the other pornography editions. It showed a open-mouthed green elf with hanging breasts. Bubblegum stared at the erotica for a minute, then shook herself out of it. That picture was stirring unknown emotions in her belly. How did she know that one of those feelings was arousal? It wasn't like she planned it.

And now that Marceline kissed her... No, it was not right. She was confused, stuck inbetween worlds.

_I do not like girls. I do not like girls. _Bubblegum fiercely told herself. It was something that could be cured. After all, she hadn't had a suitor in a while. Courting or, dating, didn't come natural to her.

_Marceline prolly knows how. What the glob! Why can't I stop thinking about her! _The monarch groaned. If she was really..._ that_... wasn't there a special herb tea to- No, Bubblegum shook her head. It didn't have to be this way. It was her little secret. A secret that two can share.

Quickly Bubblegum opened a drawer of the desk she was sitting in, and took out a royal stationary while clicking a violet-inked pen. Then, Princess Bubblegum _wrote a letter_ to the (in)famous Marceline.

* * *

The Vampire Queen floated upside, in the middle of a bass solo for a group of dancing fire demons. The air was hot and wet, which stuck to her skin like sweat. Lord knows she couldn't sweat. Sometimes she wished she could sweat. Yes, sometimes it could be nice to sweat.

Her fingers splayed across the taut strings, playing out a melody so fast it could've melted off the first layer of skin for nearly any other creature. The melody blended perfectly with the thumping of the machines; and the huge giants in the background. _Industrial music be damned._

Briefly she smiled when she imagined Bubblegum's reaction to this music. _"Where are the blueprints? The violins? The synchronized dancing?"_

_Babe, I'll show you synchronized dancing. _Naughty, nameless images filtered through Marceline's brain. _Yeah, that would be a scream- No, that one would make be it._

Suddenly, her smirk ceased and her melody slowed slightly, upon the fact that two weeks ago she had been rather painfully rejected. Even after Marceline claimed her feelings were true. If only she had told her that she'd go to the deepest, most disgusting pits in the Nightosphere and back for the candy princess. If only she racked her brain more for complements and romantic gestures to win her over.

Or maybe she just didn't like girls. _Yeah, I like that. That's it._

"Hey Vamp Queen! Play faster, will ya?" The fire demons. _Oh yeah. _Marceline quickly picked up the speed to keep up with obnoxious beings. She arcjed her back and tried to let the music soothe her jumping nerves. It didn't work.

"Alrighty guys, i'm about to go take a snooze. I know it's not sunny in here, but I can feel the morning, ya know?"

Choruses of 'awws' and 'come on, you got all forever!' and 'fuck.' was in the air instantly. Norally Marceline would shrug and try to consoll the disrupted audiance, or do a encore, but she was so_ tired_. Tired to an exent where she wouldn't mind being buried in a coffin with music blaring through the speakers.

Tiredly she began to drag herself to her temporary bedroom (actually her father's guest room, but he was smart to cover that up).

The bedroom had a huge gaping hole which was the entrance, and was draped in shades of read, navy and black (that allowed a nice view, which showed the huge cavern/throne room that took up the most of the Nightosphere). It was quite loud.

It made her hunger for her old cottage. Marceline flopped on the stiff bed- or well, hovered above it. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I really miss Finn and Jake and everyone... _Especially_ Bonnibelle,"

She lightly tossed her axe-bass to the other side of the bed, to make it less lonely. _Holy shit, i'm becoming a desperate housewife._

Fluffing her hair she glanced at a enchanted piece of metal, which actually showed her_ reflection_.

"Whoa," The Vampire breathed.

Well, she didn't look that bad. Her hair was healthy, and she looked a-okay for a girl who couldn't wear make-up. Marceline glanced at her outfit, and grimaced at the soot and grime that had snagged on to the cotton and denim. Yeah. Okay was the word. Okay for a girl who had gone for eleven centuries without looking at her reflection. Marceline sat back and remnisced. Her eyes shuttered shut.

_Marceline dreamed about a word of sunshine, diamonds, and mirrors. Her hair was trimmed to perfection, and she wore eyeliner. Bubblegum was laughing, always spinning and dancing out of her reach. The Vampire Queen didn't even think about flying. Her feet were stabled to the ground for the first time by gravity. Music poured out of her heart and the ground and the sky._

"_Hey, hey your majesty!" _A dirty troll leaned over her, shaking her shoulders, his garlic breath washing over her. Marceline jumped up in alarm, mouth curled back in a snarl.

"YES?" She hissed.

"A letter, your majesty..." The troll muttered, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Thanks, and don't call me majesty." Marceline grabbed the envelope, and ended the sentence with a glare that could curl paint.

"Oh! And also your maje- er, Marceline, your father wants you in the living room in the next hour," The troll replyed to the glare.

"Challenge accepted." The vampire rolled her eyes and tore open the envelope. Her eyes widened. It was from... Bubblegum.

* * *

Okay, there is like a week difference between the two POV's. Just wanted to get that clear.

And I wanted to dish this out. I don't know if i'll just end it here or continue on. THAT'S why the complete sign's on all the time.

THIS IS RUSHED. WHAT THE FUCK JOSIE STUPID STUPID STUPID *Hits head back and forth* One day I shall edit this. Yes I will. One day.

And if someone bashes on this story enough, I will **destroy** you. (jk XD)

Love you all.


	3. Chapter 3: Control

Okay, a third chapter. Somehow/someway, people like this story. And I have no idea why! It just started out as a measly one-shot... Now look at it! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT.

(OH YEAH, MARCELINE'S LETTER TO BUBBLEGUM IS ONE OF MY STORIES. CHECK IT OUT GUYS. IF YOU WANT TO.)

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. I only came back back for the music. Sorry if it's short.

* * *

Marceline's hands shook as she read the paper. "What the FUCK, PB!"

Her mind tried to wrap around the idea that Bubblegum, after personally telling the vampire that she was not _gay in any way shape or form_, had a sudden change of heart about her sexuality. In pink ink.

What was more hysterical (with a tad more tears then laughter,) that after Marceline sent her a letter, and now Bubblegum sent one. _We're like frickin' pen pals._

Marceline groaned in annoyance. _I need to get into the pink baguette's head - maybe not, considering all that math stuff she does._

But most importantly, why tell her? _Was Bubblegum thinking like: well if i'm a dyke, I must tell my fellow dyke, and hell, maybe start a gay club._

The vampire queen rolled her eyes at the thought. She bgan to reread to letter, eyes scanning over every pink letter, every long word she almost didn't know, and lastly, Bubblegum's signed name.

Marceline flopped backward on the bed, and tossed the letter next to her. Strange, phantom feelings washed over her. They weren't real, of course, only remains of feelings she had when she was alive. And as cliche as it sounds, her feelings for Bubblegum felt fucking real, and for a while she felt angry and confused.

Sexuality wasn't a problem for her, neither was telling them to the world. But her feelings for the candy monarch were next to useless compared to the said girl's empire. They could never happen.

_And... if we did get together, one day, even though she'll live for a long, long while (four times longer then the lifeline of Finn), she'll _die_. I don't even want her to die._

That would be bad. Another damn reason Bubblegum would use against this relationship. Also, Marceline felt fucking weird about _"let's talk about our feelings time"_ that the princess would sometimes force upon them if Jake, Finn, herself, "that _red_sucker", and Lumpy Space Princess.

At the nickname Marceline would wink at Bubblegum and whispered _"Any hidden redness needed to be sucked out of you, PB? How about that strap playing peek-a-boo out of the neckline of your dress?"_

Victoriously, that caused infinite discomfort and a glare, with a hind of a fuschia blush. As she fixes her crimson bra strap, tucking it back in the neckline._ "I hope you are joking, Marceline,"_ She had murmered eyes anywhere but meeting the vampire's.

That was a _fun_ day.

The vampire smiled at the memory. Even though it wasn't her typical flirting ways (you know, a little scary face here, a little blood there, and a couple of kisses) but at least she got a reaction other then disappointment.

Disappointment. Lie. Rejection.

"Wait a minute!" Marceline growled, face contorting into a vicious face. Bubblegum lied._ That night after when a tear actually escaped my eye, and those phantom hurt feelings intruding my no-man's land... FUCK, NOW I FEEL ANGRY!_

"T-that candy-CUNT. T-t-that prussy-princess lied," She screeched, all the while slightly embarressed about her delayed reaction. Marceline kicked a nearby dresser, cracking it, the mirror on top shattering and splashing across the vampire's face.

"Hell's going to play. I bet she's taking a try at joking. Playing with my emotions... And I bet when I see her, she'll be feeling up that Prince's sister!"

She bit on her lip as another wave of inmortal rage passed through her. Why did Bubblegum do this? She didn't seem to be the type... To end her a fucking letter after rejection... Marceline laughed bitterly.

A sane side tried to improvise. _Maybe she just realised it, and needed to tell you but didn't know how. I think you didn't think about this rationally. Come on Marceline._

-But was ignored. After all, it was only sometimes she listened to her more... human side. The demon persona had nearly consumed her, but the little bit of human kept her grounded, from breaking the oath to drink the red out of inanimate objects. But whatever. She was angry, and hell was gonna pay.

"She can't toy with the vampire queen, she can't, she can't, she CAN'T! She may be a well-loved princess, but i'm a motherfucking well-feared QUEEN!" She bitches, saying whatever popped into her head, not giving a damn about who heard it or didn't.

Marceline kicked all the furniture in her 'bedroom', ripped all the fabric (except her clothes, of course), hit the walls. Then, still unsatisfyed with the destruction, she grabbed her axe-bass, and slashed apart the remains of all the furniture into oblivion.

Shaking, she finished the furniture and began to smack the musical weapon against the walls and ceiling, trails of rubble and a occasionall drip of lava spewing around her.

"Why? What the cabbage?! GLOB! After all that fucking time I waited, and I even gave her my t-shirt, and... _STUFF_!"

Marceline continued to slash around her room, eyes red and yellow, hair slicked back. She didn't know why she was doing this, how could she be so set off? _But Bubblegum toyed with me, rejecting me, telling me she's hetero, and now she's gay? I don't UNDERSTAND! AND IT MAKES ME GLOPPIN' MAD!_

* * *

_This needs to be edited._

I'm sorry, **_I hope you like it_**, i'll get to it, please feedback, I can't be ALONE out here. With him! *points to a man smiling strangly at me*

R&R AND CARRY ON!


End file.
